


El beso.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: El beso llegó cuando no debió llegar, o quizá cuando más falta hizo que llegara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la historia es mía, aunque tanto la mayoría de los personajes, como los lugares, pertenecen al universo de J.K.Rowling.

Su relación nunca había sido fácil, todo parecía complicarse cuando de ellos se trataba, como si sus vidas fueran las de los protagonistas de una tragicomedia de mala calidad. 

Victoire lloraba cuando él entró en la casa, aunque él no sabía de tan repentino ataque a su intimidad, creía estar sola. Toda la casa permanecía en penumbra, alumbrada tan solo con la luz de la chimenea y un par de farolillos flotantes que James había dejado encendidos antes de acostarse. 

Todos estaban allí, como cada Navidad, pero ninguno esperaba ver a Teddy, que pasaba las fiestas con su adorable prometida. 

Prometida.

La palabra sonaba como el peor insulto a oídos de Victoire, ¿cómo podía su amigo, su mejor amigo, haberse fijado en alguien como ella? Francesca era una chica apenas un año mayor que ella, con la tez siempre bronceada y una sonrisa radiante que parecía corresponder a una de esas modelos californianas que posan en las portadas de las revistas muggles.

Oh, pero Teddy se volvía tan idiota cuando Francesca estaba cerca, sin parar de parlotear, de gesticular y de sonreír, con más facilidad incluso de la habitual. Victoire sabía que Teddy era demasiado bueno para alguien como ella. 

Lloraba, repitiéndose una y otra vez, que no lloraba por él. Hacía mucho que se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a llorar por Teddy Lupin, que todo era demasiado complicado cuando se trataba de él, que ambos eran demasiado diferente y que no merecía la pena.

Nadie parecía merecer la pena.

Teddy traspasó el umbral después de que diera la medianoche, con el pelo mojado por la nieve que se acumulaba en el jardín delantero. Con la preocupación teñida en el rostro, dio un paso hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Vic? 

-De maravilla, - consiguió contestar. -¿No tenías una cena familiar, o algo así? 

-Algo así. Francesca y yo hemos roto. Yo… Supongo que ya llevábamos un tiempo mal, no lo sé, creí que comprometiéndonos lo arreglaríamos, pero el anillo no cambió nada. 

-Lo siento, Ted. Lo siento mucho.

-Sé que lo sientes, - murmuró. Teddy le pasó un brazo por los hombros, permitiendo que se recostara contra él, como si ella fuera la que necesitara ser consolada. 

Victoire no lo pudo evitar pensar, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que sería girar la cabeza y quedar cara a cara con él, a apenas unos centímetros de sus labios. Besarlos, como ya lo habían hecho un verano, algunos años atrás: primero, lentamente, como si fueran dos desconocidos jugando a conocerse; y después con rapidez, ansía y devoción. 

-¿Te acuerdas de nosotros, Vic?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A aquel verano. Fue especial, ¿verdad?

-Tú haces que todo sea especial, Ted. 

-Nunca ha habido nada como aquello, ¿sabes? – Dubitativo, agarró su mano y la colocó sobre su corazón, exactamente donde Victoire podía sentir los latidos del chico contra su palma. – Nada ha hecho que se acelere como tú lo hiciste, Vic, y sigo sin saber por qué. 

Entonces Victoire lo hizo, levantó el mentón y con apenas un roce sintió la calidez de sus labios, la ternura que sus palabras no siempre conseguían transmitir. Lo sabía, sabía por qué a él le pasaba aquello, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo entender. 

Teddy no le apartó, como ella creyó que haría, cerró el puño entorno a su mano y se pegó aún más a ella. 

Aquella era la segunda parte del juego: la rapidez, el ansía y la devoción del uno por el otro, por aquellos besos, por sentir que se sentían exactamente igual que el resto.  
Quizá fue un fallo, quizá uno de los dos debió haber detenido al otro, pero ninguno lo hizo porque era un beso que ambos llevaban ya tiempo buscando, que no habían encontrado en otros labios. 

-Vic…

-Lo sé. 

Se separó de él con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de disculpa pero que no conseguía transmitir un arrepentimiento que no sentía. Separó su mano de la de Teddy y le removió el pelo cuando se levantó. 

-¿Te vas ya? 

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-Nunca voy a querer que tú te vayas, Vic.


End file.
